Burning Love
by Natsukia
Summary: Peace returned at Cross Academy and the Night class returned. Ruka is more attracted to Akatsuki, but what happens after they found out Akatsuki's real identity? And what has he to with that strange story? KainxRuka, Rated M,just in case, more chapters.


**A/N: Okay my first fanfic about Akatsuki & Ruka, phew it took hours but I hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Burning Love<strong>

**Chapter 1: An Ancient Story**

_Even a simple story can scare me…_

_But… He…_

_He was always there to comfort me…But…_

_I didn't saw it… I never did…_

_I didn't knew that when his life changed,_

_My life could change too…_

"Class started" the teacher said while opening his book. The night class students sighed and opened their books. "Tonight lessons are about the Royal Pureblood Bloodlines and the Noble Bloodlines" the teacher explained. Some of the students eyes widened. Some of them let out a sigh, especially Kain Akatsuki. The vampire hated lessons about Bloodlines, especially about the Purebloods, even he was really loyal to Kuran Kaname, he hated the Purebloods the most. That was because only _that _Pureblood has hurt his beloved one.

Ruka…

Akatsuki placed his hand on his forehead of frustration. He was hoping that his bloodline not got insulted by the teacher. If it was in that case, the chance would be big that the next morning you could smell something burned. He smirked when he thought about it. Then felt someone poking in his hip. He looked next to him and he saw it was Ruka.

"psst…Akatsuki you have to listen, it's very important" she whispered.

Akatsuki sighed and looked at the teacher. Well, he couldn't do anything else, he thought. When the teacher noticed that everyone was listening to him he started to talk.

"_Well let's get started. Let's start with the lowest Level vampires. _

_The Level E vampires, we all know what they are. Creatures who don't control their bloodlust. They make a shame for all vampires, those creatures are just like headless chickens. They are also known as Ex-humans. Well I guess I don't have to say more about those headless chickens._

_We move on to Level D vampires._

_The Level D vampires who are able to control their bloodlust. They are 'just' vampires because they don't have special powers. Level D vampires are Ex-Level E vampires who have been humans turned into a Level E vampire. When a human got bitten by a Pureblood vampire they fall into Level E, but if they drink their 'master's' blood, they don't fall to Level E and become a Level D vampire. Our next subject are Level C vampires._

_Level C vampires are common, has nothing special. Now we're heading off to Level B vampires._

_The Level B vampires are a very elite group. They are also named as Aristocrats and Nobles. They are very powerful, but not like Purebloods. Aristocrats have special ability's like conjuring and can process an elemental attack. They have also a accelerated healing. They enjoy a much more independent lifestyle in general more than Pureblood vampires. Our next subject are Level A vampires, well known as Purebloods._

_The Level A vampires are the most strongest of all the vampire races. There are only a few Pureblood vampire family's that exist. There are only seven left: Kuran, Ori, Hio, Shirabuki, Hanadagi, Toma and Shoto. The Pureblood have amazing powers, which is different in every family. Their accelerated healing is way stronger than Level B vampires, If they cut themselves, it already healed. A Pureblood can only be killed when an anti-vampire weapon strike trough their hearts or cut down their heads. They will shatter in pieces of glass. Purebloods are also immortal and stop aging around their early 20's. That's all I know about Level A vampires, but there is one more race vampire. The strongest of all vampire races, they are even stronger than Level A vampires. _

_They are Level S vampires._

_There is only one Level S vampire family in the entire world. The vampire society started when the Level S vampires appeared. They were the only vampire who has the purest vampire blood in the world. Level S vampires are also immortal and stop aging around their 20's. Level A vampires are called Pureblood because there are almost no Level S vampires left in the world. But there still remain three. The family were hunted by Vampire Hunters, because the Vampire Hunter Association said they have harmed too many humans. The family consisted of two children, one son and a daughter, and two parents. The hunters already killed the father of the children, after their father's death, the mother fled with her children. She managed to avoid the hunters, but after a time she knew she would be found, so she sealed the powers of the Level S vampires of her children and sealed her daughter in a hidden temple, to be sure that nobody can find her. But only her brother can find her and 'wake' her. The mother entrusted an another family to take care of her child. The mother erased his memory and left. Like her daughter she sealed in a temple, she did the same, but in a place no one could find her, but she can only be found by her son AND daughter. If the daughter and son find her, can 'wake' her, but if they do something wrong, the mother can lose control and can be fatal for all of the three. The Level S vampires are also called Fallen Angels Of Destruction, because they can destroy everything they want and the other vampires see them as angels. The mother was called the One Winged Angel and the father the One Winged Demon, because the mother had one angel wing and the father one demonic wing. The son is never founded and the Vampire Hunter Association think he is dead. But some believe he is still alive, because it could be everyone…"_

"Class dismissed" the teacher finally said when he closed his book. When the night class went back to the Moon Dorm. None of them said something.

Ruka and Rima entered their room and Rima immediately jumped in her bed.

"Do you think that story is real, Ruka?" Rima cut the silence. She grabbed her Pocky pack and put some Pocky sticks in her mouth. Ruka left out a small sigh.

"I don't know… I mean it's weird…" Ruka said. She went to the bathroom and washes her face with ice cold water. It was indeed weird. When she dried her face, Rima came in.

"Hey Ruka, we have to come downstairs, Yuuki have to say something important"

Ruka gave her a small nod. She was not really good friends with Yuuki, but it went better. Ruka exited the bathroom and went downstairs to hear what Yuuki have to say.

"Okay, I guess everyone is here. Winter break is coming, I want to know who is leaving the academy for family visits. You can leave tomorrow. " Yuuki explained. Ruka already know she is going to do. Just like always she went with Aidou and Akatsuki to Aidou's place. She went back to her room to pack her stuff for tomorrow.

While packing, she found a photo. The photo was made a long time ago when they were little. She saw Aidou, Akatsuki, Kaname and herself. All of the children are smiling and were holding small roses. Ruka smiled to the photo and placed in her bag. She was ready for tomorrow.


End file.
